Family Game Night
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: How about one where Henry is playing his video game and Regina is watching him. He asks her to play with him and she does and Henry has to tell her what buttons to press. Emma comes in and finds it funny how Regina is playing and she ends up beating Henry which he's not happy about - Regina fan


_How about one where Henry is playing his video game and Regina is watching him. He asks her to play with him and she does and Henry has to tell her what buttons to press. Emma comes in and finds it funny how Regina is playing and she ends up beating Henry which he's not happy about - Regina fan_

Regina sits in her comfy chair flicking aimlessly through a stack of reports. She should really be checking them and signing them but tonight she doesn't feel like it. They can wait until morning and she'd rather be spending time with her family. She sets them aside before turning her focus to her son. She smiles as she watches Henry play his game. His tongue pokes out a little in concentration as he presses the buttons. Her heart beats happily as she watches him focus on the video game. Their life had been so hectic in the past few years and filled with so many worries. Now life has calmed down and it means Henry's main focus can be fun and video games. _This is the life I wanted for him _Regina thinks as she hears him mutter under his breath and yell at the animation that beats him. She chuckles as he curses and tosses the controller aside.

"Don't laugh," he grumbles, "I was so close to winning and then that damn red car cut me off."

"Sorry Henry," Regina replies.

"It's okay," he says before he pauses, "Do you want a turn?"

She smiles at him touched that he would invite her to play, "Really?"

"Sure. I know I never normally invite you but things are good between us now and if I teach you then you can join in when me and Emma have video game tournaments and they'll truly be family game nights then."

Regina's smile grows wider before she pulls her son in for a hug and kisses the top of her head. "I love you Henry and of course I will play this game with you. Will you teach me?"

"Are you sure?" he asks.

She nods, "I know I've never showed much aptitude for them before but you like them and maybe it can be something we all do together."

He grins, "Yeah I'd like that. Plus it might be nice to race you. Emma never lets me win."

"And you think I will?" Regina asks with a brow raised in challenge.

"No offense Mom but Emma knows how to use these video games and well you don't."

"I can learn," Regina replies.

"What's this machine called?" Henry asks quickly covering up the name. Regina frowns before replying "It's an X-PlayBox 360 or something like that."

Henry laughs before collapsing back on the chair. He'll definitely let his Mom play. At least he'll win this race. "Here," he says holding out the controller.

Regina takes it examining it curiously as she looks at the various buttons. _Should be easy enough _she thinks seeing there's only four buttons and two toggle sticks. She's seen Henry and Emma play often enough and they seem to play the machine with ease. It doesn't look too difficult. After all she's mastered all forms of magic so how hard can a game be? She grabs the controller with both hands before looking at the screen.

_Press the x button to continue. _

Regina frowns looking at the controller in her hands. "Henry which one is the x button?" she asks holding up the joystick. He chuckles before sitting next to her.

"Tell you what, how about for the first game I help you?" he offers before pointing to the various buttons and explaining them to her.

"So X to go forward?" Regina asks.

He sighs, "No A is forward. X is reverse."

She nods, "Okay I'm ready," she insists before starting the race. She immediately starts pressing random buttons and frowns in frustration when her animated car doesn't move. She scowls before hitting the A button repeatedly. "Henry!" she cries out before slamming the controller down. "I think your game is broken," she sighs folding her arms with a pout.

Emma laughs as she walks in and finds Regina pouting in frustration as Henry chuckles on. "That was mean kid, teach her how to play properly."

At that Regina frowns, "What?"

Emma sits down next to Regina wrapping her arm around her girlfriend, "X is forward Regina."

"I knew it," Regina huffs, "That was unfair Henry. For that I will have to destroy you."

Henry laughs, "Yeah right. You really want to race me?"

Regina nods, "Yes I do and you're going down Henry because now I know which button to push to make that car move."

Emma grins before giving her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek, "I'll be your cheering squad."

Regina smiles before kissing Emma on the lips, "Love you."

"I love you too," Emma replies, "Now kick his ass honey."

"Ew no," Henry says.

"I agree," Regina adds, "I'm vetoing honey from your list of nicknames. Also you do realise I'm playing our son."

"Okay no honey and also I know he's our son but he tricked you so kick his butt," Emma says with a cheeky grin before giving Regina another kiss as a confidence boost.

"Can we play now?" Henry asks impatiently. "Just remember Mom x is forward and use your direction pad to steer."

"Is that correct?" Regina asks looking to Emma for confirmation. At the blonde's nod she turns her focus to the screen. "Wait!" she calls out as Henry is about to start the game. He looks at her, "What?"

"Which car am I?" she asks.

He rolls his eyes before grinning at the thought of his impending victory, "You're the red one."

She nods and Henry clicks the race. She jams her finger down on the x button before repeatedly jabbing it. Emma laughs as she watches Regina practically slam her finger on the button and turn the control along with the car on screen. Henry jumps before sliding over to the other side of the couch after his mother narrowly misses hitting him in the face with her controller. He frowns before trying to shift his focus to the game. His frown deepens as he sees his position on the screen. _How am I 5__th__?! _he thinks irritably before pressing down on the x button and trying to make his car overtake Regina's.

"How do I go fast around corners?" Regina asks as she leans forward and jerks the controller to the left as she presses the left button.

"Just hit the direction pad and x at the same time," Henry says quickly as he tries to will his car forward. Regina nods before doing as he says and hitting the buttons harder as her car whirls around the track. Emma grins cheering her girlfriend on and chuckling at the heavy handed way Regina is playing. _God I love her _Emma thinks as she watches how adorable the brunette looks as she concentrates and swirls the controller around.

Finally the music plays signalling the end of the game but Regina continues to hit buttons. She frowns as her car stops moving. She looks from a laughing Emma to Henry, "The race is over Mom," he says gesturing for her to put the controller down. She nods before looking at the screen.

Emma smiles before pulling Regina in for a hug, "You are ridiculously cute you know that right?"

Regina grins, "I've been told before," she says before giving Emma a loving kiss, "Did I win?"

Henry looks to the screen before gasping in shock, "HOW?!" he shouts, "How is that possible?"

Emma laughs, "Kid calm down," she replies, "It was just a race."

"It was her first one," Henry says holding his head in his hands, "She doesn't even know what it's called. She didn't even realise the race had stopped. How did this happen?" he asks dramatically.

Regina grins, "I guess I just have skills," she says proudly. Emma chuckles again before taking Regina's hand, "You really shouldn't have challenged your Mom kid. She's awesome."

He rolls his eyes, "You two are so mushy. Seriously Mom how did you win?"

She smiles, "Maybe you were just a good teacher?"

He nods, "Yeah I bet that was it," he can live with that argument. "Maybe I just am such a good teacher that it meant you were able to win."

Emma chuckles again, "Of course kid. Amazing teacher. So which of you two wants to race me?"

_Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
